itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dee Reynolds
Deandra "Sweet Dee" Reynolds is Dennis Reynolds's twin sister and a bartender at Paddy's Pub. Dee considers herself a member of The Gang that runs Paddy's, although the rest of the gang often disagrees with her status. Dee lives alone in her apartment with her cat. (Mac and Dennis Break Up) She is often referred to as "Sweet Dee" both in dialogue and show titles. Personality Although Dee identifies herself as a compassionate liberal, she is self-centered and often holds the same prejudices as the rest of the gang. She is highly sensitive about her appearance and her professional failings. Sweet Dee was unpopular in high school due to her severe scoliosis, for which she wore a corrective back brace that earned her the nickname "The Aluminum Monster." Additionally, she is often ridiculed for her resemblance to a bird by the rest of The Gang, especially Mac and Dennis. After flunking out of the University of Pennsylvania, where she had intended to major in psychology, Deandra decided to become an actress. However, she has put little effort into realizing her ambition and has never had any significant acting work; as a result, The Gang frequently taunts her that she lacks talent. Despite identifying herself as a compassionate liberal, she is characterized as being selfish, greedy, and prejudiced. Sweet Dee battles The Gang's view that "females are inferior" and feels that she must prove that she's as able as her male friends. In "The Gang Gets Invincible," Dee poses as male alter ego "Cole" to try out for the Philadelphia Eagles with Mac and Dennis. Frank is the only one who considers Dee a true member of The Gang. Whenever there is a decision or a vote amongst members of The Gang, the three younger guys habitually exclude her. Since high school, Dee has had a long string of failed relationships and one-night stands throughout the series including: a high-school boy who used her for alcohol and to make his girlfriend jealous; a thief who robbed the bar; a middle-aged toothless Korean busboy; and Lil Kev, a rapper The Gang was convinced was a retarded person. Despite her many insecurities, Dee is aggressively outspoken and is prone to violence when angered. At one point, she assaults a bum she finds masturbating in the alley behind Paddy's. Like Charlie, her anger is greatly amplified by use of anabolic steroids in "Hundred Dollar Baby." In "The Gang Solves The North Korea Situation," she is, along with Frank and Mac, on an American Idol-like panel where she portrays a drunken spoof of Paula Abdul, slurring her words and judging hopefuls in a talent contest. She drinks heavily from a cup full of "rum and Cokes" and uses the event as an excuse to criticize and demean the contestants. She is consistently criticized and belittled by The Gang for her appearance, for her lack of talent, and for being a woman. Dee is usually ignored or ridiculed whenever she presents an idea to The Gang; however, if someone repeats her exact suggestion, it is immediately accepted. In her mother's will, Dee is told that she has been a disappointment and a mistake even though she is Dennis' twin. There is a subtle running gag throughout the show in which Sweet Dee will exaggeratedly kick into the air when she is angered or frustrated. Sweet Dee's acting-career aspirations have inspired her to create several characters. Many of these are seen in the episode "America's Next Top Paddy's Billboard Model Contest," in which she attempts to be discovered by talent agencies by posting videos of her acting on a YouTube-like website. However, her presence in the videos is overshadowed by Charlie's idiotic performances as Green Man. Although Deandra shows no on-camera stage fright, she consistently faces severe glossophobia when performing in front of an audience. When she performs a stand-up comedy routine at a local comedy club, she vomits on stage due to her anxiety. Dee has a problem with addictive substances. Like the other members of the gang, she drinks heavily, especially to calm herself after meeting an attractive man. She drank heavily to calm herself after dating a popular high school boy in Underage Drinking: A National Concern. She has also been addicted to crack (Dennis and Dee Go on Welfare and The Gang Gets Whacked: Part 2) and steroids (Hundred Dollar Baby). Relative to the rest of The Gang, Dee seems to drink more and be drunk more often. She harbors a phobia of the elderly. Skills and Abilities Early Life Dee was unpopular in high school due to her severe scoliosis, which forced her to wear a back brace and earned her the nickname "The Aluminum Monster". Dee dropped out of Penn (where she had majored in psychology but failed her classes) to become an actress, but has put little effort into realizing her ambition. "Dee" is short for Deandra. Season One Please insert plot summary here. Season Two Please insert plot summary here. Season Three Please insert plot summary here. Season Four Please insert plot summary here. Trivia Notes * Dee was the only major character in the show to be conceived without an actor in mind. * Although Deandra was originally written as a female voice of sanity to contrast with her ill-intentioned co-stars, the character quickly became an equal participant in the gang's illicit and morally questionable activities. * Dee has been referred to as Sweet Dee in three episode titles: Frank Sets Sweet Dee on Fire, Sweet Dee's Dating a Retarded Person, Sweet Dee Has a Heart Attack * Frank usually refers to Dee as "Deandra", her first name. * Dee is often ridiculed for her resemblance to a bird by the rest of The Gang, especially Mac and Dennis. * She is consistently criticized and belittled by The Gang for her appearance, for her lack of talent, and for being a woman. * Dee is usually ignored or ridiculed whenever she presents an idea to The Gang; however, if someone repeats her exact suggestion, it is immediately accepted. * In her mother's will, Dee is told that she has been a disappointment and a mistake even though she is Dennis' twin. * There is a subtle running gag throughout the show in which Sweet Dee will exaggeratedly kick into the air when she is angered or frustrated. * Dee will often parry an insult by repeating it back. For example if Dennis says that Dee is dumb, she'll say back, "You're dumb" and then there will be awkward silence. Quotes See Also * Reynolds References Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:The Gang